


It Ends Tonight

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [97]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Birth, Eventual Romance, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Husbands, Love, Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy can’t accept that fact that Steve is with someone other than him.One-shot based on the song It Ends Tonight by All-American Rejects (Acoustic Version).
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Okay." Billy sighs, putting away the last of his clean clothes from the laundry basket. He mentally checks that off his list of things he needed to do today and realizes that he’s done so he can finally relax. An Italian combo was calling his name and was sitting in his fridge from when he picked it up this morning at the deli. 

He heads downstairs to the kitchen and opens the door, smiling to himself as he pulls out the tightly wrapped sandwich that sat on the styrofoam tray.

He set it onto his counter and opened the cupboard to take out a plate for him to put the sandwich on.

As Billy began to unwrap it from the packaging, he heard a knock at his door and wondered who that could be. He doesn't remember inviting anyone over, maybe they have the wrong house. So he got back to fixing himself some lunch and heard another knock.

"Who the hell?" Billy leaves his kitchen and heads towards the front door. He looks out the small window on top and finds the top of his best friend's head. He smiled and unlocked the door.

"Steve, hey!" Billy greets. 

"Hi, can I come in?" Steve asks, hopeful that Billy will say yes. 

"Of course!" He steps out of the way allowing Steve to enter his house.

Steve brushes past Billy, who follows him into the kitchen. 

"So, what's up?" Billy asks, going back to getting his sandwich out of the plastic wrap.

"Not much, I was bored at the apartment. Derek's at work and I had nothing to do so I figured I'd come here, hoping you're not busy. You're not busy are you?"

"No." Billy chuckles. "I just finished doing what I needed to do for the morning and I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day." 

"Oh okay, good." Steve says and pulls out a chair from the table. 

Billy watches him sit down and he sighs. "What's wrong, Steve?" He asks and can practically see Steve’s heart beating against his chest. "I know something's bothering you, what is it?"

"I-It's nothing." He stutters so Billy knows he's lying.

"Are you sure? Did something happen between you and Derek and that's why you're here?" Billy tries again and Steve looks away so Billy gets him there.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve whimpers, chewing on his lip.

Billy sits down next to his friend as he starts to cry even harder. He pulls Steve into his arms and lets him sob into his chest. "Oh Steve, what happened? Did you guys get into a fight or?"

"Kinda, it's stupid. I was just being overdramatic." He says and moves to wipe his tear filled eyes. "He just shared his peace on something and I didn't like what he said so I snapped."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing." He swallows and Billy gives a deadpan look knowing that's not the full truth. "He yelled at me because I told him I want to have kids with him one day but he doesn't and I don't know what to do because I love him so much but I always want to be able to have a family someday with the person I love...I just don't know if Derek is that person and I hate thinking like that." He starts to cry even harder now and Billy pats his back knowing he needs his comfort and sympathy.

Billy was never a fan of Steve's boyfriend, Derek. He just knew from the start that he would be trouble and look, already messing with Steve’s feelings. But Billy will never say anything about it to Steve because he knows Steve loves him which sucks. Steve’s so perfect and sweet and Derek does not deserve him at all, but Steve doesn't see that. He's just young and in love, Billy doesn't blame him for being in a serious relationship but if it's going to start affecting him then he thinks it'll be time to call its quits and move on as bad as it is to say.

However, Billy is glad that Steve knows he can always go to him for support. They’re best friends so of course he’ll always be there for him like he knows Steve will be there for him whenever he needs it. But probably not so much because Billy knows how to not let people use him and sticks up for himself. Billy's not trying to call Steve out on those things, he just has a delicate soul and gentle personality so it's difficult for him to deal with hardships and that's okay. Billy’s glad to be there for him and provide him with the comfort and support he needs.

So, he lets Steve cry it out then gives him time to collect himself before continuing to talk some more. After ten minutes, he was ready to speak so Billy let him have the floor and listened to him as he spoke about what he's been dealing with at home with Derek. Billy can understand where they're both coming from, honestly. He too wants kids yet sometimes he doesn't because he doesn't want the responsibility but Steve and Derek need to have a civil and sincere conversation about this without any yelling.

Steve stays a little while longer and eats some of the sandwich Billy had because he couldn’t let him go back home hungry, just in case. When Steve left it was clear that he was still bothered by something but Billy wasn't going to force him to tell him anything he doesn't feel comfortable sharing. But, it kinda breaks his heart because they’re best friends, and they tell each other everything. So if Steve’s hiding something serious from Billy, he thinks he has a right to know so that he can help him if he can.

But, Billy just let him go back to his apartment and sat there with his thoughts. He sighs and goes to sit back at his table, playing with his hands feeling rather guilty for no reason. Probably because his feelings for Steve have since grown over time. Billy would never tell him how much he means to him, like more than a friend, but he does and every time he sees him it's like he wants to tell him but knows he can't. Billy just wants to be the one he loves, he’ll be Steve’s protector, his passionate lover, he’ll be everything Derek can't be.

He finishes his bottle of water and slams it down full of anger. "Shit!"

**-One Month Later-**

Steve sat at the table with his laptop in front of him while he was getting some work down for a few of his online classes.

He hasn't left his place in several weeks due to how aggressive Derek has become. Ever since the whole baby talk, things between them haven't been going well at all. Instead of talking through his anger, he uses Steve as a punching bag and hits him every chance he can get. Steve hasn’t told anyone because he’s scared.

Derek has drilled it into him that if he told anyone he would hurt them even worse and probably kill Steve with how dangerously aggressive he's gotten. Steve’s been very worried about where he hits him because of the baby. Steve’s been pregnant for a few weeks and he knows because he took about ten tests then got rid of them so Derek wouldn't question him. But he hasn't done much damage to Steve’s middle area just his arms, legs, and face. That's why he’s been cooped up in the apartment. He doesn't want people to question him, he can handle his own problems and can deal with Derek.

Steve does love Derek, he knows he doesn't mean to do these things, it just happens whenever he's mad...which is just about all the time. But everyone has a different way of dealing with their anger and for Derek its physical, however once he does it he does apologize and loves on Steve for how sorry he is. Steve's just lost at this point, he loves him but he doesn't know whether he should leave him or not. He'd find Steve either way and he knows that it won't end w- _ *knock, knock* _

Steve jumps and his eyes travel to the door as his heart starts to race. He carefully gets up from his seat and walks to the door. He went to look out the peephole and saw Billy standing there.

"Shit." He whispers and bite the corner of his lip.

Steve hasn't talked to him in about three weeks. He's probably wondering where the hell he’s been.

Before he opens the door, he looks in the mirror and fixes his hair so that it covers the bruise on his forehead. He makes sure it's not noticeable then unlocks the door.

"Hi Billy." Steve forced a smile as awkwardly stood there.

"Hi Steve, where've you been?"

"Just hanging around, come in." He tells him.

Billy follows Steve into his apartment and keeps his jacket on, looking around, trying to find some sort of answer.

"Um, so w-what brings you by?" Steve asks and returns to his seat so that he can get his paper in before it's too late.

"Nothing, just came to see how you were doing." He walks over and sits across from Steve. Steve’s eyes gaze up, just above the laptop and he’s met with Billy’s ocean blue eyes. "How've you been? I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you sick or something?"

"No. I've just been catching up on my work."

"Mmm." He hums and tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Because I mean it took you longer than usual to answer the door. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No!" Steve quickly answers and tries to relax. "I'm not hiding anything. I-I've just been stressed about my classes, that's all." He nervously fixes his hair again. 

"Well have you considered giving yourself a break? You're always working your ass off but maybe it's getting to be too much for you."

"It's not, I can handle the workload. I'm just tired of it all." Steve adjusts his hair once more causing Billy to notice.

"So are you tired or stressed? I'm confused, Steve. And why won't you look at me when you're talking?" Billy asks, making Steve glance up again. He raises his eyebrows waiting for an answer and Steve shrugs. "Did I do something to you or something?"

"No! I just have a lot of work that needs to get done and I can't focus with you being here!" Steve’s hair shifts again making the bruise noticeable.

"Woah!" Billy gasps and Steve knows what he sees. "Oh my god, Steve! Where did you get that?" He asks, coming around the table.

His hand just barely grazes over the bruise and Steve swats it away.

"What's your problem?! Why are you acting like such a bitch today?!"

"I'm not! And it's none of your business where I got this!"

"Did he do it?" He asks.

Steve swallows and types faster to finish his essay.

"Answer me, Steve! Did Derek do this to you?!"

"No?! Now can you please get out?!" He barks causing him to jump. Steve’s never yelled at Billy like that before and he feels terrible for doing so.

"Damn Steve! Why are you angry today? All I want to know is if he put your hands on you." Billy’s voice softens and he wraps his arms around Steve. "I don't want you to be upset but I have to know if he hurt you so I can fix it."

"I'm sorry." Steve whimpered as tears fell. "Derek didn't do this. I did it myself. Can you please go back home, Billy. I'll be okay and will call you later, alright?"

"Okay." Steve pulls away from his grip and the front door opens, revealing his boyfriend.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know we had company."

"I-I was just leaving." Billy says, walking to the door. "I'll talk to you later, Steve." A small smile grows across his face and Steve feels his cheeks get warm.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. Bye Derek." Billy waves and leaves.

"Goodbye." Derek closes the door and locks it.

"I see the way he looks at you and I know how he makes you feel. You're not his, you're mine! You understand that?!" He pins Steve up against the door and squeezes his face in between his stiff fingers.

"Y-yes."

"Good! Now listen to me you little slut! You are never to speak to him again, you hear me?! You are mine Steve and I don't need you getting me in trouble, got that?"

"Y-yes...p-please, y-you're hurting me."

Derek lets go causing Steve to drop to the ground and sob. If only he could be with the one he truly loves, things would be different.

**-Few Days Later-**

Billy was on break at work, eating his lunch when suddenly his phone started to ring. He sighs, pulling his phone from his pocket to see who was calling in the middle of the day.

It was an unknown number so he decided to just let it ring. But then he began to think that maybe it was a family member or one of his friends, so he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Saint Rose Emergency Room. Is this William Hargrove?” A lady asks on the other line.

“This is him speaking. What's going on?” Billy asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Steve Harrington was rushed in due to a domestic altercation he was in and has you down as an emergency contact.”

Billy felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. “Oh my god! Is he okay?!”

“He keeps asking for you and refuses treatment unless you're here.”

“I’m on my way!” Billy hangs up and packs his stuff up before taking off. He ran to his car and shoved his keys into the ignition. He steps on the gas and flies to the hospital, thank god he worked relatively close. He barely parked his car in a spot before running inside while pushing the button to lock his door.

"Um excuse me." He approaches the front desk and the lady looks up at him in pure horror because of his dirty presence. "I'm looking for Steve Harrington. I just got a call saying he was here."

"And who are you?"

"William Hargrove."

"Oh, yes, I was the one who called you. He is in the fourth room on the left. I'll buzz you in."

"Thank you." He smiles at her and the automatic doors open, allowing him to go find his best friend.

Billy gets to the fourth room and checks behind the curtain, his stomach drops when he sees Steve lying there on the bed. His face was swollen and badly bruised. There were dark purple bruises all along his arms and, well, he just looked like a mess.

"Steve! Oh my god!" Billy reaches for his hand and carefully holds it, not wanting to hurt him more. "Did Derek do this to you?"

Steve looks away and nods.

"That's it! I'm going to kill him!" He roars rising to his heavy work boots.

"No! Don't! Please don't!" Steve begs making Billy confused.

"Why not Steve? He nearly killed you? He deserves to get a taste of his own medicine! I don't understand why you always stick up for him?!"

"Because I'm pregnant!" He shouts.

Billy’s body relaxes when he says that and he sits back down. "You are?"

"Yes! I've been pregnant since that day I went over your house!" He cries and moves to get the tissues but winces in pain so Billy gets them for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So you're really pregnant?"

"Well I think so, I mean Derek beat the shit out of me so I'm waiting for the ultrasound tech to come in and I wanted you here. I needed someone...I'm sorry." He sobs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you for hiding this from me. I just wish you weren't so stubborn but it's okay. I'm sure the baby is fine and we'll go from there."

"Okay." He sniffles and wipes his nose.

"The day you came over, was that when you, you know, found out?"

"Yeah. I noticed I was feeling different so I looked up my symptoms and bought the tests. I took them that morning after Derek left for work and they all came back positive."

"And how do you feel about that? Are you ready for a kid?"

"Honestly, I have no idea...that's kinda why I've been so distant. I didn't know how or what to tell you or even ask for your help so I just kept to myself."

"Steve, don't ever think you can't come to me for anything. I am always gonna be here for you."

"Can you stay with me for the ultrasound? I need someone right now."

"Of course. Like I said, I'm always here for you." Billy keeps Steve’s hand in his grip and they wait for the tech to come in to do the ultrasound.

A young lady then comes into the room, rolling in a small machine which they were assuming was what she will be doing the ultrasound from. She quickly introduces herself then gets right to it because Steve was eager to know whether or not his baby was alive. Billy sat with him and let him hold his hand as she started the exam.

She squeezed some ultrasound gel onto his bare abdomen then brought the transducer to his skin, moving it around just a bit. An image eventually shows up on the screen and they could see a baby outline in black and white.

"Alright, so, there is the baby. Now let's see if we can find a heartbeat." She flips a switch and moves the device again. This time a loud thump echoes around the room and Billy feels a wave of relief wash over Steve from his grip starting to loosen in his hand. "There it is!" She smiles and looks at them.

Billy looks down at Steve who was smiling with small tears in his eyes.

"They're okay." He sighs.

Billy nods and brings his hand to his lips, kissing them. "You're both gonna be okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again." He says, meaning every single word.

**\---**

Steve was released the next day and Billy brought him to his house to rest for a while and to just let him settle down from all he's been through in the last few weeks.

Billy watched him sleep in his bed and felt so guilty for all of this happening but now he's safe and away from Derek. They filed a report and they caught him at work. That son of a bitch was going away for good and can finally leave his Steve alone.

He stood in the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest staring at this innocent being sleeping so peacefully. He was in love with Steve but didn't know if he loved Billy back the way he loves him. Billy wants him to know how much he loves him and wants to be there for him and this baby. He wants them to become his family. Everything he had ever dreamed up was slowly falling into place and he can finally have his Steve.

**-Seven Months Later-**

Steve’s baby girl was getting so big and needs to come out soon. He’s had enough of her moving and kicking him all the time. The only thing that helps is when he rubs his bump but he can't sit here and rub it all day, that's too much work.

Billy, however, has been such a huge help and has let Steve stay there throughout the duration of his pregnancy so that he’s not alone. As much as he didn't want it, he's offered to buy some stuff for the baby as well. Steve hates when he spends his money on him, and now on his kid too, but Steve let him get away with it because he’s developed more intense feelings for him over time.

With Steve being super pregnant, all he wants to do is fuck and feel someone inside him. He was hoping Billy could be the one, and, well, he still kinda has some hope of it ever happening before the baby comes. But who knows.

Steve just finished using the bathroom for like the tenth time that morning and made his way out to the front of the house where the living room was.

"Alright." He says to himself as he lowers his body onto the couch, very slowly.

He leans back so that he’s against the cushion and folds his hands over his bump.

"Hey Steve.” Billy greets, entering the living room. He comes and sits right next to him, causing Steve’s heart to race. "Are you doing okay today?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just ready for her to be here."

"Oh I bet. She'll be here soon though."

"I know." Steve turns and looks the other way, trying to control himself. Since he’s been living here with Billy, his feelings for him have gone off the charts.

"Um, so...." He trails off from his awkward sentence and Steve can see him staring.

He turns back to face Billy, looks into his eyes, and makes his move. His lips crash against Billy’s and he doesn't do anything as Steve kisses him. Steve pulls away and Billy sits there confused. "I'm sorry. I just-" Billy comes forward and kisses Steve this time. He gives in to him and feels their love shoot through their bodies.

"God Steve!" Billy pants pulling away for a second. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too! I've loved you since the beginning."

"Me too! God I want you so badly!" He pants getting on top of Steve, continuing to intimately kiss him.

They continue to make out, then all of a sudden, Steve feels the baby shift and a gush of water soaks his pants.

"Oh my god!" He exclaims and Billy lifts himself off of Steve.

"Did your water just break?"

"I think so! Oh my god, she's coming!" Steve starts to panic and Billy gets off the couch to help him up.

"Relax, okay? I'm gonna get you up and we're gonna get there to welcome this baby girl."

"Okay."

Billy rushes around the house and gets Steve ready to leave. He helps his change into a dry pair of pants, gets the hospital bags, and brings him to the car.

"Ready?" He asks with a smile.

"Yep!" Billy kisses Steve once more then goes around to get into the drivers side.

They drove to the hospital and were helped to a room. A nurse came in to help them get situated, then another nurse came in to get Steve’s IV going, the fetal monitor wrapped around his belly, and then he was able to be left alone with Billy.

As they sat in the room, Billy held Steve hand and poured his heart out to him.

"I have loved you like this since the day I met you. But you fell in love with Derek so my chances at getting you for myself were very slim."

"Oh Billy, I love you with every single bone in my body. You've taught me so much in life and I'm sorry for never realizing you were the one for me. I feel so guilty."

"Don't. We're together now and that's all that matters. We're about to have a baby girl together and I can't wait to see you become a mommy, you're gonna be amazing." His words sent chills through Steve’s body and brought tears to his eyes. "Steve. I mean everything I said because it's true. You're gonna do great and be an amazing mommy to this little girl."

"Thank you." Steve whimpers and Billy kisses his hand. He let out a breath feeling his nerves start to kick in knowing that his baby was actually coming and will be in the world soon.

It was actually happening.

**-Many Hours Later-**

"Ugh! Fuck!"

"Breathe Steve. It's almost over."

"I can't! It hurts too much!" He grunts through clenched teeth.

Steve was on all fours while Billy was applying counter pressure to his lower back from the painful contractions.

"Where is my doctor?! I feel like I have to push!"

"She's coming, love. Just keep breathing, okay?"

"I-I'm trying!"

Just then, Doctor Sawyer waltzes into the room, smiling as always. "Hello Steve. How're you feeling?"

"In pain! I feel her coming down more!"

"Okay, let me just check to see where you're at." She says. He nods and feels her insert a gloved finger into his entrance. "Ooh yeah, she's way lower. You're just about ready to push."

"Thank fuck! She's coming!"

"Yep! Let me just get some nurses in here and we'll get this going."

"Okay."

"Now Steve I want you to push when you feel you're having a contraction."

"Okay." Billy presses a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek and he smiles getting himself ready to deliver his daughter.

The contraction comes and he pushes down, sinking into it.

"Perfect Steve.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Let it out and go again.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Perfect and one more time.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Breathe." Steve takes a few deep breaths and starts to push again.

"Push, push, push!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Again Steve!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Push again here comes her head!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . One more I know you have it in you, push!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Okay now breathe for me, just slowly breathe." He does as she says and Billy starts to rub Steve’s back some more. He was starting to sweat more and just felt himself getting out of breath.

"Ready to push again?"

"Mhm."

"Push.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Again  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven -It's burning!" He screams and stops pushing, throwing his hand down to feel the head coming out.

"Yep that's okay, her head is crowning. Just a few more pushes Steve, you're doing great."

"Push baby, you're so close to getting her out." Billy says. Steve draws in a deep breath and starts to push again.

"Come on push, push, push! Deep breath and go.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten .. One more push Steve!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten . Perfect, her head is out."

He sat up a bit on his knees and held her head in his hands, trying to catch his breath. "She's almost here. Thank god." He pants.

"Yep, you're doing great babe."

"Okay now I want you to gently push for their shoulders. Gentle pushes."

"Okay." He slowly started to push and could feel a great amount of pressure being pushed down too.

"Shoulders are coming, keep pushing." He let out a few deep grunts and one loud scream.

"Here's your baby Steve!" With a slight tug, he pulls her out the rest of the way and she comes with a large gush of fluids, soaking in between his legs.

"Hi honey, welcome to the world my love. Oh my god, you're adorable." Her little body was so fragile in his arms. He brought her up to his chest and began to cry. "She's finally here."

"She's beautiful, baby. You did it!"

He nods and Billy gives him a big kiss.

"Alright, let's get you against the bed so she can start to nurse right away."

"Okay." With help from Billy and the nurses, Steve’s moved and laid back against the bed. He keeps his left leg straight out in front of him while his right leg stays bent. They helped the baby latch on and she was eating right away like a pro.

"I'm so proud of you, Steve. You're a natural at this and it's clear you were always meant to be a mother.  _ Our  _ daughter is so lucky to have you."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you, though."

Billy kisses Steve once more and they stare down at their baby girl who was nursing from her momma. Such a surreal moment for both of them.

**-Six Years Later-**

The kids and Steve have been working all afternoon to make a very special dinner for Billy since it was his birthday today and they wanted to do something for him.

Gracen was helping her mommy the most since she's somewhat older and at least understands what she's doing. His three year old twins were more focused on making a mess then helping mommy.

After Gracen was born, Steve and Billy talked about having another so they waited until she was two and tried. From that he got pregnant with their boys and after that Billy got the surgery so that they can't have any more kids. But they’re perfectly fine with their three little ones.

It was just about five and Billy would be home any minute.

"Gracen, go get the place mats for mommy please."

"Okay!"

"Boys? C'mere please!"

Their little feet pound against the floor as they make their way into the kitchen.

"Boys, mommy wants you to get in your seats and wait for daddy okay? He'll be home very soon."

"Otay mommy!"

They ran over to the table where Gracen was helping Steve set up.

Steve got the food ready to be served and brought it over to the table as well. The kids were in their seats and they patiently waited for Billy to come home.

A car then pulls up and he smiles towards his kids. "Uh-oh, I think daddy's home!"

They all gasp and squeal as his keys jingle in the door.

"Hello, hello!!" Billy beckons as he walks into the house. He looks around for them then comes into the dining room.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Daddy!!"

"Oh my goodness!" He stands there with a huge smile on his face. "You guys did this for me?"

"Mhm, we sure did! Sit down babe, let's eat!"

Billy does as his husband says and pulls out the chair on the other side of the table next to Gracen.

They eat dinner then Steve gets the cake that he and Gracen made earlier and stored it in the fridge. They all sang happy birthday, well as best as the twins could, and Billy enjoyed his cake.

"Daddy, here." Gracen gets up and gives him a gift bag.

"Thank you sweetheart." Billy pulls out the tissue paper and takes out the gifts Steve bought his husband from them. "Oh wow! I love them, thank you so much! Come, give daddy a kiss."

Gracen, Declan, and Lennon all got up and gave Billy a kiss then Steve followed and laid a good one on him.

"Thank you for the dinner baby."

"Of course, anything for you my love." He pecks his lips again then helps Steve clean up while the kids went into the living room to watch tv for now. Once they were done, they joined them and all cuddled up on their parents. Declan and Lennon were on Steve while Gracen was curled into Billy’s side.

"Thank you for helping mommy make my birthday dinner tonight, baby girl. It was so good."

"You're welcome daddy. I hope you had a good birthday."

"I sure did. Thanks for helping me celebrate."

"You're welcome. I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Billy kisses her forehead and brings his arm around her while sending a wink towards his husband. He's such an amazing father to their kids. They're so lucky to have him, even Gracen. Steve knows he loves that girl more than she will ever know. 


End file.
